


Kuroko No Basket One-Shots (Various/Reader)

by Rosiechan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: /Reader, Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Basketball, Emperor Akashi, F/M, Hyuuga Junpei - Freeform, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, Kiyoshi Teppei - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Murasakibara Atsushi - Freeform, One Shot, Seirin High - Freeform, Shintarou - Freeform, Takao Kazunari - Freeform, aida - Freeform, akashi seijurou - Freeform, akashi seijuurou - Freeform, aomine - Freeform, atsushi - Freeform, generation of miracles/reader - Freeform, himuro - Freeform, himuro tatsuya - Freeform, kotaro - Freeform, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, kurokos basketball - Freeform, midorima - Freeform, midorimashintarou, murasakibara - Freeform, murasakibara#, nebuya, reader - Freeform, seirin team - Freeform, shutoku high, shutoku team - Freeform, too academy, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiechan/pseuds/Rosiechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a load of one shots of different kuroko no basket characters with the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midorima Shintarou - Dancer

You have been a ballet dancer since you were a little 4 year old. Dancing was what you breath, live and eat. Not literally but mataphorically. Dance was your escape and hobby although you do take it seriously. You've won 2 national championships and 3 regionals. Many auditions and low key concert performances. You were talented at the least. Bare in mind many others have achieved just about what you have- however nationals is a hard one to grasp. 

Some people know about your dancing. It's not really something you brag or talk much about. If someone asks, you answer. Simple. Being the manager of the schools basketball team doesn't bring up those sort of questions. More questions revolve around your crush on the ultimate tsundere miracle, mister Midoroma Shintaro. AKA carrot. 

"Okay practice over boys. Good work!" Coach tells through the gym and leaving shortly after. All he boys head for the changing room and you try to quickly put everything away so you can rush to dance practice.  
Grabbing your bags, you take you leave. Leaving the guys behind.

"Doesn't she always seems in a rush?" Takao pointed out.

"Hm. Yeah I never really took much notice." Midorima stated.

"Shut up and stop acting like you're not curious!" 

"I'm not! She probably just has to be somewhere.."

"Now now, that's not how you dismiss your love Shin-chan" teases Takao whilst dragging him and the team to follow you.  
You rush into the huge dance studio building and get changed in the changing rooms. Since its not a special occasion you wore a baggy t-shirt and dance shorts which are always used for ballet specifically, and then your dance shoes.  
Midorima and the team walk into the building confused and dumbfounded on where to go.

"Hello? Is there something you need?" The receptionist asked.

"Hello. Um, is it possible to watch dance practices?" Takao bluntly States making Midorima roll his eyes at.

"Yes, any specific studio?"

"(Y/N)'s class..?" Takao drags out unknowingly.

"Um-hm studio 14. Take the stairs going up for the viewing area."

"Sweet! Thanks!" Takao beams and leads the way for the whole team.  
When they were all settled int he room, you walked out to meet your dance team and greeted everyone as usual. When you came out Midorima became stupidly fidgety and uncomfortable.

You start your group dance/practice not knowing of who is in the viewing area. You lead the group with your pirouettes and turn-outs. You soar across the room with flying splits and ending with a grande jeté. And the music stops.  
The team was silent and shocked with the unknown talent you had.  
"Beautiful..." Midorima mumbles and Takao being the only one who heard it. Midorima immediately notices his words and coughs. Takao laughs and doesn't push it much.

After seeing your performance over and over again, getting increasingly fluent and smooth. Midorima knew today was the day to do it.  
Practice was over and the receptionist asked for the team to leave the room- and they obliged. As they waited in the waiting area they conversed you and your dancing. Midorima being quiet and slightly blushing while listening.

Thinking it was a normal day you walked out of the studios feeling refreshed and ready to go home. Only to be greeted with chanting and shouting. The team was here the whole time. Flushed you stood still as the team surrounded you complimenting your dancing. Midorima being the odd-one-out.

"Woah (Y/N) you're amazing!"

"Show us more one day!!"

"You looked so peaceful!"

"So pretty!"

Midorima getting slightly jealous of the showing of compliments being thrown at you slowly walks out of the building. You notice this and leave after him with Takao telling the rest of the team to leave you two be.

"Mido-chan!!" You yell. 

"What? Nanodayo can't I go home?!" Midorima stated.

"No. You can't. Where my praise?" You pouted jokingly.

"For what? I-it was nothing special nanodayo!"

"Cmon Mido-chan don't be a tsun tsun." You say teasingly hugging his waist.  
Midorima hides his flushed cheeks silently as you softly retreat thinking you crossed a line. 

Midorima seeing you slightly disturbed made him soften up slightly and he pulled you in for a hug. He needed your touch.  
His hold was firm and tight but not rough. You relax and make your self comfortable in his arms while your heart beats faster. Midorima's heart quickens at the contact but doesn't pull away. 

"Mido-chan?" You say.

"Y-yes (Y/N)-chan?"

"I-i like y-you. A lot." You say. Silence.

Feeling like you'll be rejected you pull away and look down.

"Fuck!" You heard Midorima curse.

"W-wha-"

"I was supposed to confess first." Midorima states, shocking you. He sighs, "I liked you since you began being our manager. N-nanodayo.."

Bewildered and suddenly yet small confident to get up on your toes to kiss his cheek. Midorimas already red cheeks flush harder and then, hesitantly, he places a kiss on your forehead.  
Taking a deep breath Midorima asks that question.

"(Y/N), please be my girlfriend!" He says as he bows down at a 90 degree angle.

"P-please take care of me mido-ch-"

"Shintaro." He says standing straight with a soft smile on his face.

"Please take care of me Shin-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal Instagram: vmpire_money  
> Personal Tumblr: phuc-k  
> Snapchat: rosayy99  
> Anime Twitter: rosiecchi  
> Wattpad: rosenekisan


	2. Aomine Daiki - Formal

"(F/n)-chan! What dress are you wearing to Winter formal?!" (Best Friends Name) asks you in pure ecstasy and curiosity. You got out your phone and showcased your long, black dress with a lace design on the upper half. It was extremely elegant and classy... and expensive. 

"Woahh, I can't top you now! I'm wearing a blue cocktail dress. I can't show up with you now!" She pouts and slouches in her class seat. It was only you, her, Sakurai and Aomine in the room. The boys on the opposite side of the room with the constant sound if teasing and a laughable atmosphere around them. On the other hand, you and (Best Friends Name) were smally chatting about various happenings and events. Glancing across the room towards the boys you wondered how the pair could be so close due to their excessively differing personalities.  
One being the apologetic, considerate type and the other an intimidating, large and teasing personality. Of which you have the crush on. It was only a crush. You didn't see it as a huge thing. Just a crush. Of course the feelings of butterfly waves and heated body temperatures around the loud male occurred often enough bring the manager of the basketball team. But that never faltered your easy going and natural nature, you always were a secured and calm being around the muscular, blue boy.

"You don't have to turn up with me if you don't want to. Don't you have a date?" You asked her in a questionable tone.

"No not yet. I'm not you who gets asked all the time and has daily confessions." She pouts again. 

"It is so not daily. And it's not like I'm proud of it, I hate turning down people it makes me feel guilty. Plus, even if no one asks you to go then I will go with you, okay?" You offered considerately.  
You were so indulged into your own conversation you didn't notice how quiet the room was. You peeked a glance over to where the two boys should have been and instead only the one sat lazily in his chair with his blue head on his desk. 

"Okay sure." She leans closer to you indicating for you to come closer. She leaned by your ear and whispered "but you gotta say yes sometime, you can't just wait for Mr. Chocolate to ask all the time." You laughed at her nickname.  
You leaned backwards away from her and said openly, 

"I'm not waiting for anything. I'm just going with it all."

"Sure, sure. Anyways we have 10 minutes left, I'm going to get my food. See you later!" And she left, leaving you with Aomine alone.  
You got up from your seat and sat in your own seat which was in the row next to Aomine and 1 seat behind. So he was usually diagonally left and in front of you.  
After sitting for a small while reading fan fiction on your phone, Aomine got up from his seat and left the room swiftly. Barely noticing, you go back to reading fan fiction.  
After a short while you hear footsteps walk back into the room and then feel some thing hit against your head and land on the desk. Looking up you see Aomine sit back down in his seat and burns his head in his arms laying on the table. Looking at the desk you saw a small black box. You pick up the box and opened it questionably. A box for you? From Aomine?

Opening the box cautiously you saw a white and black petaled corsage. It totally matched your dress- luckily enough. Was this an invetation?  
You looked over to Aomine who was already looking at you in angst. Still his head in his arms and a flush on his cheeks.  
"So? Wanna go?" He averts his eyes from you and fidgets and fiddles for a moment?  
You get up and slowly walk over to him, as he notices this he sits up in his chair unknowing of your answer or actions. You leaned down and placed a small peck on his cheek and whispered, 

"I'd love to."

—————————————————————————————————————————

Day of Formal.

Well this is great. 

You got your period. You've been imagining to his happy and romantic scenario with Aomine as you wore your beautiful and goddam expensive dress. But your pains got the better of you. Being in too much pain to do anything you totally forgot to warn your date.  
After hours turning and tumbling in your bed in various positions to help rid the horrendous pain there was a moment of no pain at all. Sighing as you know it will be back you laid down neatly in your bed. You starred at the dress hanging from your wardrobe and also the beautiful corsage that he gave you and sulked about the night you'll be missing. 

Too caught up in your own thoughts you never noticed the door hanging open and your neatly dressed-to-impress date standing there in awe. You quickly jumped up as you noticed him in shock.

"W-what are you doing here, I can't go to formal." 

"I know your mom just told me. So I have no choice." He said as he walked into your room and discarded his jacket. 

"No choice for what?" 

"I'm going to take care of you baka. Now have you taken pills yet and where's your hit water bottles" he said totally minding his own business and left the room to find them without your answers.  
You sat, dumbfounded that you are being taken care of by the one you like. Is this a dream or a nightmare you didn't know.  
He waltzed back into the room with a full hot water bottle and some pills for the pain along with a glass of water. After swallowing the pills and Aomine making you comfortable in your bed along with the bottle in your lower abdomen you relax calmly. You felt a dip in the bed and saw Aomine sit on the other side-very close up to you in fact. He brings out his laptop and places it on his lap.

"Now, I'm staying with you here until you are sleeping soundly and I'm going to make sure you're okay, okay? Good. Now what do you want to watch?"

"U-uhmm okay. I still haven't seen Kuroshituji: Book Of Murder yet. Can we watch that?" Already on the website and ahead of the game. A minute passes and it's all set up for you to watch. You settle in and Aomine hits the lights off. A few minutes in and you hear a large inhale come from the boy as he suddenly outs his arm around you.

"Ah uh Aom-"

"Shh let's watch." He says quickly as you peeked up to see his flushed face even on the darkness. The light of the laptop screen illuminating his face.

"(F/n)-chan. Please don't look at me like that I may kiss you..." Aomine says in a deflated monotone voice. 

"What makes you think I won't want to kiss you." You replied. You were surprised you were forward enough to do this but you wanted to be ahead and act dominant. 

He looks at you with nervous eyes and tries to then focus his attention elsewhere. Inhaling and exhaling deeply you push yourself forward to greet his lips with yours. Intwined together in a deep passionate yet soft kiss you enveloped yourself deeper into his built chest and arms. He uses one arm to secure your back and the other to grip your waist. He sets aside the laptop to give more leeway and space for you. He slowly and peacefully rotates the two of you around so he ends up on top of you, supporting his weight with his arms caging your waist. Hovering down again you peck you multiple times on the lips, cheek, neck, ear, scalp-showering you in butterfly kisses. He moves away the hair cascading down your face and chest to see your faces fully. 

"I love you (f/n). Please be my girlfriend... although we have done some boyfrindy -girlfriendy stuff." He winked. 

"Haha yes, I'll be your girlfriend." You both smile as he buries his head into your neck and you think that this was so much better than formal anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal Instagram: vmpire_money  
> Personal Tumblr: phuc-k  
> Snapchat: rosayy99  
> Anime Twitter: rosiecchi  
> Wattpad: rosenekisan


	3. Kise Ryouta - Boss

It's another casual day at work. Except today you have to show a new employee the ropes. You work at a high-end clothing store in the center city. It sells brands ranging from Louis Vuitton to Gucci. You didn't really like designer clothes, you preferred the usual casual clothes. Nothing flashy. It was huge, the shop, with several different departments and even a linked store across the road ethic work together. The pay is brilliant. You serve extremely rich bitches which is easy because you can get along with people easily and keep that sweet fake smile. 

You've worked here for a year only since you are only 17 going on 18. You get along with your co-workers and even have a high position. You stock clothes, make orders, assist in the changing rooms and, as mentioned before, instruct new workers. 

Speaking of which, the new employee walks up to you a little nervous.

"Don't worry, it's a pretty easy job. My name is (L/n)(F/n) and I'll be showing you around but you needn't worry it's a pretty easy job. First I'll just tour you around departments and show which clothes go where."  
You smile and do your job. You learned her name was (Random name) and she was the sort of girl who likes these expensive clothes and high class clothes. You had to wear them for work a lot so you had to be classy and professional. 

Today you wore a tight-ish, figure hugging white top which flares outwards at the bottom and lands just at your waistline. Also some black skinny jeans and black thin blazer. Your (H/c) hair plaited down your back and some silver accessories with black stilettos. You seem really girly and classy, if only the customers knew your true otaku nature. You laugh to yourself and you continue the work with the new employee. 

It was time to open the shops doors and since the main boss wasn't here yet you decided to open them for him. There was a few people standing outside waiting to the store to open. A lot of workers were already here at the tills and changing rooms. Today you and (Randoms name) were on duty in the Louis Vuitton section at the changing rooms and was stocking racks and clothing mannequins.

After several hours of working, helping, assisting personal shoppers, sorting orders as such you still had 3 hours left of working. As exhausting as it was you enjoyed it and loved how exhilarating it was. 

When suddenly-

"(L/n)-chiiiiiii!!!!" A whining voice called for you. You had some suspicions of who the voice belonged you. More knowing than suspicion...

You turn to see Kise Ryouta accompanied by another male with dark hair who you recognized to be Kasamatsu-senpai, of who seemed ultimately fed up and uninterested. Focusing your attention to the profoundly attractive, male model, widely noticed prodigy-player of your school's basketball team.

He is waving his arms eccentrically towards you in delight as you sigh at your misfortune. If only Oha Asa could have warned you your unrequited crush would arrive. You weren't the type to be extremely nervous, on the outside, around your romantic targets...

As if he's been anticipating this greeting, he happily throws his arms around you in attempt of a warm atmosphere when you continue to try remain a professional attitude in order to be a good role model for (Randoms Name). You lightly pat Kise on the back to remove him from your body but then (Randoms Name) stalks closer to the small commotion only to notice Kise beside you and immediately rushes to throw herself on him in introduction. As Kise is taken aback, he continues to warmly greet her-making you slightly uncomfortable.

"(Randoms Name)-chan, please stay professional at work and do not acting informally to clients or shoppers." You say sternly in annoyance towards the new worker.

"Sorry, (L/n)-san. Although I do admire Kise-kun... how do you know him (L/n)-san?!" She turns to you with a strong, happy aura.

"E-er... Kise-kun is a classmate of mine..." You say feeling awkward with the unfamiliar company surrounding you. Many fans noticed Kise here and swallowed him into the crowd leaving you and Kasamatsu alone with a new employee itching to join the swarm. However, you were still annoyed by the amount of fans taking your days job away, and also the fan-girls in general. You probably won't get any sales now...

You, (Randoms Name), and Kasamatsu turned to leave Kise be as you talk with Kasamatsu about the job and such since it'll be quieter. Leaving Kise with the fans made you agitated and also guilty about feeling this way...

Kise was viewing you talking to Kasamatsu with no shoppers to serve so it was just them two alone with (Randoms Name) sneaking into the crowd again. Kise felt distant from you and wanted te be closer. A lot closer. Wanted to be switched with Kasamatsu's position. Jealousy overwhelmed Kise when he also realized that he was taking so much attention that nothing was being bought-this was making Kise feel ultimately saddened when he suddenly thought of an idea to help you gain customers...

"HEY LOOK THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE T-SHIRTS!!" Kise shouted among the fans who quickly scattered around the large aisles to buy something Kise would like. You look up to see Kise in shock and happiness because you know he's doing it for you. You both look at eachother as you telepathically thank him as lots of girls had multiple hangers in hands, ready to buy. 

It was a long day.

"Thank Kise. That was actually really thoughtful. Heh" You smile and bow towards him.

"No, no. I do whatever you command. You're my boss now, (L/n)-ichi." He leans downwards to bow then takes a kneeling position, cups your hand in his and gently kisses it. You felt all his feelings rush in that one touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal Instagram: vmpire_money  
> Personal Tumblr: phuc-k  
> Snapchat: rosayy99  
> Anime Twitter: rosiecchi  
> Wattpad: rosenekisan


	4. Takao Kazunari - Experiments

Inexperienced and unknowing of what a kiss is like you were teased regularly by your friends about your lack of romance. It's not like you weren't willing or prude, you just seemed to never have that chance; or never had that person.

"Don't seem so sad about it (First name)-chan. It'll happen but you are 17 now so it is slightly weird..." (Classmate's name) said, leaving you discouraged and timid. 

"It's not like I need it so soon, I am free to be and act how I feel" You say slightly agitated as you rise from your seat and remove yourself from the room to blow some steam up on the roof.  
Walking down the hallways of your school you ponder on the wonders of your own unknown. How does it feel? What would the atmosphere be like? Would it be gross or pleasant? Soft or chapped? 

You never cared specifically on what happens or how it would happen you just think trusting the person is most important as priority.  
Hearing the soft chattering of people in the hallways somewhat calmed you slightly as you headed for the roof. Making your way up the steps was soothing knowing you'd have some alone time being the introvert you are. 

The roof was the same. Normal like any other day. You turn the corner to enter the shady area of the roof to avoid the blazing sun however you see a sleeping boy's face laying peacefully on the ground with his uniform blazer draping over his lower body half. You never wanted to leave and sit in the sun so you sat beside the unconscious Takao - with a lot of room to spare for his personal bubble and for the sake of your own - and you sit, closing your eyes and taking in the peaceful atmosphere and indulging in the quiet.  
Having Takao beside you made you slightly uneasy but also very serene and harmonious. You rest with your legs flat out in-front of you and your arms on either side of your waist, marginally behind you for balance. 

"Were you not going to wake me, (First Name)-chan?" A slaphappy voice rose from the usual joyful and ecstatic teen beside you as he woke.

"You were sleeping, of course not." You reply in a flat, informational tone. Turning around to see Takao getting up to sit in a frontal position and shaking his head to wake himself up. He looks to you in silence. Not and uncomfortable one just a very content one with complete numbness.

"You don't usually come here. Did something happen?" He directed and you stay composed.

"I do come often but your never here to see it." You reply blindly. "I felt like getting away from all the pressure for a while."

"Pressure?" Takao questions turning his full interest onto you.

"You know, I haven't had my, you know, my first... kiss. A-and so many people are either leaving a big burden on me for not knowing what it's like or having anyone to do it with. It's not a big deal, I'm sorry" You laugh concisely hoping to not be judged for your lack of romance.

"(First Name)-chan, do you want help?"

"Hah?!" You express hastily.

"If you need experience or help I could guide you. C'mon it'll be fun and I won't make fun of you (First Name)-chan!" Takao smiles widely leaving a playful feel to his request.

You stammer a few words in the strain of the situation you're in. A kiss?! Now?! SO FAST.

"I understand if you feel uncomfortable but it'll be great. I promise. I'm very smoochy!" Takao always lightens the moment everyday; it doesn't matter when or where but he's always the cheerful type.

His imitations of over dramatic kisses to somewhat invisible people was to laugh at the whole idea for comedic effect. It worked to say the least. You were shaking your head at his horrible impressions and chuckling at his sweet stupidity. You know your answer...

"Okay."

Takao's laughter died down, he became flushed and looked taken aback and flabbergasted at your sudden declaration for a first kiss.

"U-um are you sure? I mean I'm not going to push you. I mean this is experimental reasons only!" He sputtered looking at you with a calm posture but his face showed total concern for your choices.

"Experimental reasons only, I understand."

He then went on to explaining the basics, the types, ways, techniques. All without actually kissing for now. Not long after he started he mentioned actually starting the... practical.

"So um, that's what you need to know... so- if you're ready to, yeah."

You wait.

You're sacred.

Nervousness being the main concern.

You know what's happening.

He leans in slowly, shifting and shuffling awkwardly towards you glancing downwards as he does so to hide his flush. He sits on his folded legs, like how you'd sit in prayer position, his hands flat on his thighs, resting. You sit with your legs are casually draped over each other and are to the side, out of his way.

He arched towards you, leaning over you slightly since he was higher than you. His hands moved to your neck and the other held your hand softly. Hi slips lingered over yours as you just appreciated the moment, breathing the anticipation and each others presence.  
Suddenly he moves forward capturing your lips in his. You instinctively move into it and delve deeper into the luxury and sensation of this moment. His lips start moving against yours, slowly taking hold of your tighter and closer and not wanting to let go. Each time you released and dived back in softly got more and more intense as time went on. You sense that you won't be able to keep up for any longer although it was very addictive. His taste was addictive. His scent. His hands. His lips. Him.

When you parted he rested his head on the tip of yours with his eyes closed just remembering the previous events. When he regains his senses and pulls back and looks straight at you again.

"You know (First Name)-chan. Usually experiments need- um- multiple tries. You know to get the average and, you know, more reliable results..." He looks at you in anticipation and hope.

"Well if those are the rules."

You both smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal Instagram: vmpire_money  
> Personal Tumblr: phuc-k  
> Snapchat: rosayy99  
> Anime Twitter: rosiecchi  
> Wattpad: rosenekisan


	5. Kagami Taiga - Perfect

You were big. You had fat. You weren't the skinniest person or were you fit. But you had a small issue about it and you felt self-conscious about it a lot.

Being best friends with Kagami Taiga, the tall, intimidating at-a-glance softy, usually helped you think better of yourself. He made you genuinely happy. Almost enough to make you completely forget about your body issues. He would usually say things like,

"You shouldn't care about that, (Your Name). I don't care about it at least."

"It's not like you're unhealthy! You're just big and there's nothing wrong with that!"

"If you want to get thinner for yourself then do it, it's completely your choice. But do it the healthy way. Hey, come running with me sometime, okay?"

It's true that he always wanted what's best for you. Even since elementary school. You took up on his offer to go running with him. He taught you how to use the machines at the gym and he even planned out a training schedule for you just so you could feel comfortable with yourself. You never had down days as much as you did.

You'd never starve yourself because you promised to be healthy. You ate. You chose the diet where you'd replace certain foods with a similar, healthier substitute and ate in the same portions. You still ate unhealthy food but it was a lot less often. Kagami said it was fine as long as it's only once a fortnight. He did his best to help you. You even had fun doing it. As long as you were with Kagami you felt comfortable doing it.

You'd talk for hours on end about anything and everything. It was peaceful.

Slowly but surely you lost fat and you felt so much healthier. After 8 months, met your ideal weight. You felt as if you were glowing and Kagami was happy that you were better.

However it came at a price.

People at school treated you differently, they were nicer. You were being approached more often by the popular girls in the school. You didn't like how everyone was being so fake and only 'liked' you for your appearance. You were still the same person on the inside. You had the same personality you always had. But everything was changing. Even boys treated you inversely. They didn't treat you like a human, they treated you like you were an object.

"Hey lets hang out sometime."

"You look hot! Is it still (Your Name)?!"

"So much better than when you were fat, (Your Name)! Come hang out with us."

Kagami was always there to pull you away from the commotion. He hated the attention. He's the only one who truly earned you're attention and you were always at ease with him.

You also had scars. Stretch marks. You never minded, you expected it. You even felt happy when you saw them, they were proof of your progress and all your effort. You were happy to have them. You welcomed them; you admitted that they may be unattractive but you still felt comfortable.

Walking up to school like any other day you feel peaceful, it's always nice to start the day off with a silence before the usual attention you received. Hearing rapid thumps and breathing behind you, you turn around and see Kagami running towards you. You give him a smile and a casual "Hey." And he replies shortly after in response. You both remain in a calm silence you approached the gates of the school.

The day goes by as normal, Kagami pulling you away from the usual people and getting lunch together, him bringing you to the basketball court to practice and even drags you along to play with him. You failed miserably. When the last bell of the day sounded you left to find Kagami in your normal meeting place. On your way you felt a tug at your arm and you instantly turned and saw (Guys Name) gripping onto your wrist and forcefully dragging you around a corner. You let out a weak protest and he replied a simple, "It won't take long". You felt unsafe and cautious. The atmosphere was rough and rushed. You probably were only over reacting but this never happened before.

"Look, (Your Name)..."

He moves to lean against the brick wall with one foot pressed against it and his hands pushed into his school trousers.

"You know, ever since you... changed, I've been feeling differently towards you and you're like smoking hot all the time and I think you're really cool and I know we don't talk a lot but I think we'd suit each other. When you were fat I wouldn't have looked at you twice but now you're skinny and attractive you lets date?"

His head tilted to the side casually as his eyes bore into yours.

You took everything in, you hated each word he said. You felt anger seizing up inside you, you were going to bust any second if it wasn't for a large demeanour hovering behind you making you safe and instantly making (Guys Name) jump off the wall and stare in fear at the demon haired male behind you.

"Look, shrimp. You want to date her because she's skinny? Because she's suddenly so hot and attractive enough to be on your level, give me a break-" Kagami pivots around you and slams (Guys Name) against the wall "-I'll have you know (Your Name) was hot and sexy even before she lost weight. What sort on shitty monster do you have to be to base love on look's. No-one can love (Your Name) for those empty, emotionless words under my watch."

You couldn't get it out of your head that Kagami just called you hot and sexy, it made you feel special when he said it; and it was also extremely funny.

Kagami lowers his voice to a whisper and leans down to talk into (Guys Name)'s ear so you can't hear. Whatever he said left (Guys Name) running into a sprint; well, not before Kagami forced him by the head to apologize to you and then scrambling away in fear.

You felt at ease with Kagami here.

"Sorry, I didn't meet you I-"

 

"Seriously? You're apologizing? Stop that, idiot!" He turned to start walking and you caught up to him and strolled by his side.

When you arrived home you decided to ask the question on your mind.

"Hey, what did you whisper to him at the end? He seemed really distraught after hearing whatever you said aha." You stood at your doorstep with Kagami at the end of your front garden behind the gate.

He turned his face in a blush and mumbled something which was audible to you before quickly shouting a goodbye and rushed away.

"I said, 'No-one treats the girl I love like meat.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to people who feel pressured or uncomfortable with their weight. I will say that if you want to lose weight do it the healthy way if that will make you happy, although I think big people look good just saying. Don't ever starve yourself because in all honesty it's really stupid. If it's a diagnosed, real eating disorder there's no reason for me to complain (but get stronger ily) however I've met some annoying fucks who do it for attention and have made the choice to do so. Please don't do that and be healthy :)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Instagram: vmpire_money  
> Personal Tumblr: phuc-k  
> Snapchat: rosayy99  
> Anime Twitter: rosiecchi  
> Wattpad: rosenekisan


End file.
